Zeta
by Spirix
Summary: Jean finally has the relationship of his dreams with the famous Fullmetal Alchemist, but can he let the past go and enjoy their promising future together? Another challenge fic with 30ch hug related themes...Sequel to EPSILON... Jean x Ed ... Complete
1. Hazel Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**1) Hazel Eyes**

Edward looked agitatedly at his train ticket.

"Do you think he'll be surprised?" Ed asked tentatively.

It had only been two weeks since their night of passion and separation but Edward had more luck than he realised.

Al looked at him with his big hazel eyes and hugged him close. "Be careful Brother," he whispered. "I don't want you to go through what you did last time." He smiled evilly. "Plus there are only so many places you can move to with you being a _'Lieutenant Colonel'_. Now go, your_ boyfriend_ is waiting and I have a clinic to run."

* * *

**A/N:** Welcome to 'Epsilon's' sequel 'ZETA'!

_New Readers_: If you haven't read Epsilon, stop here and go read it. You don't really have to, it just things will make more sense this way.

_Old and Jaded Readers of Mine ;)_ : You'll notice something different about this fic. Normally I would make you guess but I have to go to work in 6 hours and haven't slept yet. I am, therefore, feeling generous. There will be 30 chs for this and each will be exactly 100words in content. It will be updated almost daily, maybe every second day depending on my mood. Lastly, each chapter must contain a hug since I got the table for this from 30hugs on LJ.

I got very creative with this so enjoy!

-rix the demon


	2. Rainbows and Butterflies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**2) Rainbows and Butterflies**

He looked out his train window and thought idly about napping for the entire two day trip. This new posting to the Eastern Headquarters wouldn't be easy, definitely no job filled with rainbows and butterflies, but it would closer to _him_.

Ed hugged his knees close to his chest and let his head rest against the glass. It would be hard living apart from Al, but Al had nearly pushed him onto the train saying things like 'What are we, a threesome? No thanks Brother, I'd rather find myself a girl and not be "_chummy"_ with the two of you.'

* * *

**A/N:** A lot of people seem to be having problems finding this... I posted them 2 minutes apart so it would be easy to find Zeta after Epsilon but I guess not... --is confused but did only get 4hrs sleep so it is understandable--

On a side note, I went to have a picnic with my dog and my print out of 'Full Circle' (If you haven't read that, you really need to. It is THE RoyEd fic and in my favs.). I had my chocolate milk, Chinese food and my newest 'Pretty Face' manga but alas, it was not to be. My dog ran into the lake after some ducks and hurt herself... --sigh-- She should know shes old by now. Silly 10yr old puppy.

-rix the demon


	3. Photograph

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**3) Photograph**

When Edward stepped off the train that night he wished he owned a camera because there was Jean, leaning against a military vehicle and smiling his way in the lamp light. It was a picture perfect moment and Ed swore that next time he would own a damn camera. Having dinner with Elysia and Gracia constantly had really made an impression on him and the importance of preserving memories.

Edward walked causally up to Jean and looked around for witnesses. They were thankfully alone so he pulled the taller blond down into a fierce hug.

He really needed a camera.

* * *

**A/N:** Once again I have been neglecting my review replies. Don't feel unloved. I'm going to do some tonight. Before I posted 'Alternatives' I had literally 99. I counted . Normally I would freak, but if 'Epsilon' or 'One Sentence Drabbles' gets to 300 reviews, I'll freak in the "FUCK YEAH" way.

Anywho, I have work to do. Oh! And my dog is fine, she was just being silly and fell over. Thank you for the concern!

-rix the demon


	4. Teddy Bear

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**4) Teddy Bear**

While Jean was getting the coffee going, Ed decided to explore the flat starting with the main bedroom. It was a simple room in simple colours with a simple teddy bear on the bed. Wait; was that really a teddy bear?

Ed picked it up for inspection and hugged it close to test its use. Yes, this bear was well loved judging by the fluff density and how it sagged sadly over his arm.

"Hey! Put Moxie down…" Jean said from behind him. He looked so embarrassed that Ed couldn't help himself.

Ed smirked, "But why? I like your _Moxie_."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm gone for the weekend. Hopefully I can work out Free Fall while on holiday. Try not to miss me too much ;)

Oh and this is one of my favourite chapters. My friend Phill has a cat named Moxy so I used to crack that line a lot.

-rix the demon


	5. Collide

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**5) Collide **

"You know, I had actually planned on getting my own place… how did you even know I was coming?" Edward asked.

Jean smiled and said, "Your brother told me about your promotion last week. Besides, Breda moved out ages ago, once we both could afford to live separately. I know it's fast but I… I want you here so that when I wake up, I know it's not just some dream."

Edward collided with Jean's chest in another hug because those last words had made Jean look so distant. Who would have thought they would have the very same fear?

* * *

**A/N:** I'm back from the mountains and with a lot on my mind. While I was buying some yaoi manga to read on the long drive, the store clerk (who knows me well) suggested I buy this novel. I did because... well why the hell not. I love reading stuff that is recommended. It turned out tot be a BL novel written and published in the United States.

Not only did I love it and read the whole massive thing in under 12hrs, but I realized something. I could so write one myself. The book was 'A Strong and Sudden Thaw' by R.W. Day and published by Iris Print.

I actually feel excited by this... and I have half a plot forming in my head ever since putting down that book. I guess I need to go buy an empty notebook.

-rix the demon


	6. Oxygen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**6) Oxygen**

In the office the next morning Jean swore he couldn't breathe. He and Edward had entered at the same time only to meet the colonel's icy glaze before he put on an indifferent mask.

The office was considerably smaller and lacking in oxygen all afternoon, even with just him and the colonel. Ed had gone to inspect his workspace and left Jean alone to suffocate.

Jean knew there was no way the colonel knew he had sex with Ed last night twice, there couldn't be a way but as he hugged his mug close, he knew the man knew, somehow.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm addicted to this shojo manga called Nana... I don't even like shojo manga... But oh my demon lord I can't stop reading it. If any of you spoil it for me, I will discontinue this fic on FFnet. I'll post the rest on lj and lock it, so be warned!

-rix the demon


	7. Tangled Up

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**7) Tangled Up**

Ed joined them for lunch that day and Jean glowered at his coworkers mysteriously reappearing from now where. His off mood didn't fair better when he came back with a tray of coffees to find Ed all tangled up in Black Hayate's leash while Fuery tried to hug him.

He could feel the jealously rumbling in his belly as he set the tray down. He and Ed agreed to keep their relationship a secret, but that didn't mean he would watch people grope him all over. Well maybe not grope, but Fuery were touching _his _Ed. That had to stop.

* * *

**A/N:** It's official, I'm addicted. The characters piss me off most of the time, but I can't stop reading. I really want these two people to be together but it just doesn't seem to be working out. My poor friend Ian has been listening to me rant now for a few days. Well I'll reach the end soon enough, then I can actually get to work :)

-rix the demon


	8. Fairytales

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**8) Fairytales**

"Know what fairytale you remind me of Ed," Breda said before Jean could tear Fuery away from _his _Ed, "the Prodigal Son. The son is an ass, leaves and comes back all happy and thankful."

"Who are you calling an ass? I'm pleasant!" Ed yelled with a flick of his blond pony. Jean sighed and relaxed. He should put more faith in Ed because he realized Ed only did what he wanted to do, and he wanted Jean.

The question was, how long could possibly keep him within hugging distance before Ed got bored? Jean wasn't going to stay young.

* * *

**A/N:** Why my family is the best:

We just saw the newest Indiana Jones movie and were all pumped with excitement on the way home. My father and sister were in one car while my mother and I were in the other. Mom hands me a twenty and says, "Give this to your father," while we are driving in a 3 lane highway.

She drives really close to him and I roll down my window. He copies and starts singing the theme while trying to drive and snatch the twenty from my outstretched hand. We were going 80km/hr so it didn't actually work until we got to an intersection and stopped... but it was still fun!

I really shouldn't be allowed to watch action movies. I get ideas.

-rix the demon


	9. Footprints

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**9) Footprints**

"Jean, what's the matter?" Ed inquired as they walked through another puddle.

Jean lit his cigarette and sighed. "Who are we kidding Ed. This relationship is completely doomed."

Ed stopped walking and looked at him incredibly. "What? Why? I've only been here one fucking day!"

"Which means we still have time to stop this." Jean halted and turned to look at Ed. Their wet footprints from the afternoon shower were matched up step for step and suddenly Jean forgot his excuses.

Ed must have sensed his argument's weak point because he swiped Jean's hand and hugged his fingers around Jean's.

* * *

**A/N:** I have long overdue writing to do so I'll keep this short. I love chicken. I hope that answers any questions you may have.

-rix the demon


	10. Just A Memory

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**10) Just a Memory**

"Hey, I know you're worried about me leaving you, but look at it this way: all those girls left you for the colonel right? Well I left the colonel already so I'm safe by default." Ed reasoned as he took his hand back when other people passed by.

Jean pocketed his hand to keep it from being taken again, not in the mood. "Somehow I don't find that very comforting."

"Then take comfort in this; lonely nights in a cold bed will be just a memory from here on. Plus you won't have only Moxie to hug in your sleep."

* * *

**A/N:** I think Jean would make a very high maintenance girlfriend... if a girl. But who can blame him after the **failurific **love life he's had?

Oh and I made that word up myself. YAY!

-rix the demon


	11. Ice

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**11) Ice**

Ed was against his back with an arm slung over his side in a sleepy hug but Jean couldn't sleep. He stared blankly at the clock, counting the minutes until midnight, then the same every hour afterwards.

All he could think of was that icy glare the chief had given him. Did he know? Was he going to try and get Ed back? Would he try to stop the man who always ended up with his lovers?

Ed nuzzled his back with a sleepy grunt and Jean prayed the chief would be too pissed with Ed to rekindle old flames.

* * *

**A/N:** I dated a man like Jean once. He was so worried about me leaving him, that he actually left me. I still don't get how that benefited him in anyways but oh well.

-rix the demon


	12. Run Away

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**12) Run Away**

"Hey Boss?"

Ed looked up from his cereal and smirked. "If you keep talking like that we'll never get to work on time." Edward was about to wink at Jean, but the man was looking dejectedly out the window. "What are you looking at?"

"If you ran away, where would you go?" Jean ignored Ed's question. "Where would you feel safe?"

He pushed away the urge to hug this silly line of speech out of Jean and answered him seriously. "The train station, I always hide there because it was the only thing consistent in all the places we visited."

* * *

**A/N:** I had an odd sleeping day so no witty a/n.

-rix the demon


	13. Euthanasia

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**13) Euthanasia **

It was on days like these Ed really wished someone would put him out of his misery. He sat behind after all the high ranking base officials left their monthly meeting to discuss the happenings of the Headquarters.

Mustang and he were the only two remaining and Ed thought idly of just walking out, but he had promised himself he would be adult about this. That's why when Mustang pulled him into a tight hug and said welcome home, Ed really wished someone would shoot him, _him _refer to either of them. Ed didn't really care anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** In terms of the last post, since a few of you asked, if I ever ran away, I would run to Baker's Isle. It's this small man made island in the city I used to live in. It was a part of the base, they would use it to practice search and rescue operations. They had this little plane they would randomly hide somewhere on the base so that the new search and rescue people could practice finding it.

Anyways, it was there I made my first real friend, the kind you could show up on their doorstep and they would feed you, no matter how many years had gone past. He was 18 and worked as the handyman at the Yacht Club and I was... 13 I think. He used to play Red Hot Chili Peppers on the P.A. system really loud so that me and the two guys I was learning to sail with could hear it out on the bay. When the song "This Is The Place" played over rand over, we would know to come back before the weather got bad.

Lmao, they day he took a day of is the day I nearly drown believe it or not. He wasn't there to play the music so we ended up sailing in this wicked and sudden storm. My partner actually jumped out of our little 14ft sail to swim to shore, leaving me to try and sail it back on my own. The damn boy dove out, throwing it off balance and making it flip a few times. But back to my story.

He actually never forgave himself for that day. I thought it was funny... but I have a morbid sense of humour. Anywho, we stayed in touch until I got old enough to be considered dating material. We never did date, it got weird and awkward, but he was still always there for me.

I kind of miss him. He's living with a set of model twins at the moment. Apparently they are good in bed. -- snickers-- That was two years ago... I think I'll email him.

In short, if I could run any where I would run there, to the isle. I was happiest in my whole life there.

-rix the demon


	14. Cherry Blossom

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**14) Cherry Blossom**

Ed glared at the unwrapped 'gift' on his desk. It was innocent enough but the implications made him growl. How dare that bastard try and 'woo' him. He pushed the stationary set away, ignoring its pretty pink flowered print. It was definitely imported from Xing, but that didn't impress Ed. The stupid cherry blossoms were a mockery of him.

"So you think one hug will win me back? You were always an egotistical bastard but even this is too much," Edward said to the papers as if Mustang could hear through them. Mustang couldn't, but Jean in the doorway could.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait. I said this would be up nearly daily and then almost a week went by, maybe more. I've been on the fence about the direction this fic is taking but never fear, I have a plan and now I can post regularly again.

Now I'm off to bed. I bought a handful of random yaoi novels and I'm comparing them to my own style. It's educational as well as dirty fun. Who knows, I may pick up a few things from the pros. I am nothing if not the earnest student when it comes to molding my writing skills.

-rix the demon


	15. Fait des Beaux Reves

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**15) Fait des Beaux Reves (What Sweet Dreams Are Made Of)**

Ed hugged and kissed Jean the moment he got home that night, not bothering to explain. It was just like a dream to come home everyday and someone there to greet him. Most of the time they walked to their apartment together but Ed's lab inspection preventing that today.

Jean hugged him back, but there was desperation in his grasp that Ed couldn't place. It wasn't as if he knew about Mustang's gift or anything else, so why was it every time they embraced, Jean made it like it would be their last? Like they were about to say goodbye?

* * *

**A/N:** I am a open person who is willing to try anything once that won't damage me both physically or mentally, or end me up in jail. Damaging items include drugs and spicy food, just so you know. ANYWAYS, to say the least, I had my fun in high school and now have a sensible normal life, outside of the internet of course where I write kinky fics that would get me kicked out of my family. I am now responsible, reliable and a role model for those who work under me (no kinky pun there you gutter minds).

Basically, people think I'm boring now! What is that?!

So as a semi boss of teens, I decided that as a team we should do stuff, like see movies as a group and so on. I'm not THAT much older then them, it just seems that way... Anywho, so over the past month we've become a tight bunch and have group dinners all the time.

To make a long story short, I forgot myself and that line between being social and being socially unacceptable that you can only be with your friends and THIS happened:

Co-worker: "You know how to make yourself happy."

Stupid Me: "With my hand."

I just said it so naturally that I didn't even know it until I was wondering why the coworker was choking on his drink. At least I'm very popular and 'awesome' now... so much for respect though... fuuuuuck...

-rix the demon


	16. Think of Me and I’ll Be There

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**16) Think of Me and I'll Be There**

The weeks passed and Ed couldn't help but notice Jean drifting away. They walked home together less and less until it became custom to just leave after he was done, knowing Jean wouldn't be waiting around for him.

Ed was going to lose Jean and didn't even know why until it occurred to him suddenly! Ed pulled out that stupid pink paper and wrote a cryptic note to stick in Jean's locker.

**_I _**_kn**o**w **you**'re worri**e**d that one day I won't be around but know this: Hug this note close, think of me and I'**l**l be there, e**v**ery time, anytime._

* * *

**A/N:** So I learned tonight that driving drunk teenage girls home isn't very fun. Not only do they grope you at 70km/hr but then they pass out in your lap before telling you where they live. I feel old!

Oh and do you see the secret message? I was extra cryptic.

-rix the demon


	17. Orange

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**17) Orange**

"I called this emergency meeting to address the grave issue at hand. There is a spy in Eastern Headquarters and it is someone we all know: one Lt. Colonel Edward Elric."

Mustang held up an orange envelope theatrically and withdrew several pictures.

"We have come too far to let someone new in the game throw us off track."

He pointed to one incriminating picture of Jean and Edward, neither of which were present, in a tight embrace.

"So I ask you to help me convince Jean to discontinue his dangerous relationship before is destroys all we've worked for since Ishbal."

* * *

**A/N:** My dear sweet Gnomie has finally been caught. The bunnies got her. --sobs-- We were talking about how they might control minds and all a sudden she forgot what we were talking about! They found out that we know and cleaned out her memory!

I don't know how to save her, but I will find a way! I refuse to lose her to those devilish white monsters!

-rix the demon


	18. The Wrong Words

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**18) The Wrong Words**

Jean didn't like what he was hearing. It couldn't be true; it just couldn't but the evidence said otherwise, pictures of confidential blue prints, lists of aliases and code names, all in Edward's sloppy slanted print. There had to be an explanation, one that was different from all the wrong words escaping Mustangs lips.

"I'm afraid he's using you Jean. Your relationship was a secret because he wanted to get close to use us without being noticed." I_ asked _him_ to keep it a secret..._

Jean fingered the picture of them hugging one afternoon, not certain what was true anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my god, a plot twist? Here?! What manner of sorcery is this!?

XD anyways... Because I can:

I found this meme and had to share. Feel free to do your own in the reviews if you like.

_You are in a mall when the zombies attack. You have:_

_1. one weapon.  
2. one song blasting on the speakers.  
3. one famous person to fight alongside you._

_Weapon can be real or fictional. Person can be real or fictional._

**What I would like:**

A baseball bat, Hawkeye and 'Right Here, Right Now' like in my oneshot, but I never get what I want.

**What I would probably get and has had an exact dream like this:**

A shopping cart with Joaquin Phoenix acting as Johnny Cash in it with his guitar singing 'Burning Ring of Fire.' I had that dream a lot... He wasn't always in the cart. Sometimes he would be sitting on the top of the shelf, or up a floor looking over the rail. One time he was the cashier in a grocery store. It was an ongoing theme in all my dreams for a year where he would randomly be somewhere in the background, driving me mad with that song.

There, I like to share. Remember, I won't mind if you do it too.

-rix the demon


	19. Aurora Borealis

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**19) Aurora Borealis**

Mustang looked down at Ed as he struggled against the chair. "This must be some miracle brought to life Fullmetal, an Aurora Borealis, shooting stars, four leaf clovers—"

"More like some sick fantasy! Why am I tied up, what's going on?" Ed demanded of the only other person in the small room. There was a mirror on the wall Mustang wondered if _he_ was behind it. Mustang tossed a folder onto the table.

"That day I hugged you Fullmetal, I extracted these from your pockets. Just out of curiosity, how long have you been sending information to the Fuhrer?"

* * *

**A/N:** I have a confession to make. When I wrote this whole fic, I was going through my Eric the German Spy phase. Silkendreammaid's story "Returning Echoes" has an OC named Eric. He is not from Germany, nor is he a spy, but wouldn't be such an awesome plot twist if he was?! I tried to talk her into it but she won't listen to my wonderful advice. --Long Sigh--

She also forbid me from making Eric the Spy mini fics in her reviews, which I'm still considering rebelling against when she least expects it, or never. Leaving her in constant spy alertness will be good for her. Anyways, the die-hard 'Alias' fan in me demanded spy games so it will be so.

Enjoy the little twist and sorry about the review replies. I have a large bunny on my leg. It's like a pitbull, you know, those small dogs with the locking jaws... Oh I think I hear someone calling me far away of which I have to go-

-rix the demon


	20. Broken Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**20) Broken Dreams**

"You must be the biggest idiot I know! Did you actually read those papers?" Ed snarled at Mustang. "If you did you would see the statistics are wrong!"

"You may have been careless—"

"Or I may have been fucking sending him wrong leads to save your sorry ass!"

"Why?"

Ed thought about all the answers he could give but honesty would be the only out. The sooner he told the colonel, the sooner he could go home, hug Jean and talk about the weather.

"I did it because I'm just a fucking _kid_ who's going to help you rule."

* * *

**A/N:** Oh my god, another twist! I would say something clever but I have to run. My papers for moving in August came today, so it's official. I am finally starting to live my life instead of waiting for it.

-rix the demon


	21. Sois Un Ange

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**21) Sois Un Ange (Be An Angel)**

"I know that things are different now." Ed was saying to him seriously. Mustang was still blinking at the confession, wondering what to do.

"When I left, it was to prove myself. I thought if I put you on that thrown, you'd think I'm good enough, but I don't care about that anymore—"

Mustang couldn't stop himself. Ed's flurry of golden hair shimmered like an angel's and before Mustang knew it he was hugging the teen close for the second time in only a few days. Their lips crashed together and Mustang forgot the audience through the looking glass.

* * *

**A/N:** So for those of you curious about wonderful mysterious me, I am moving out of my home on August. I have finally been accepted into Canada's royal military university and I will be living in their dorms for the next four years.

Yes, I know what your thinking, "Rix..? In the military..? As an officer..? How, why, wtf thats so weird."

I didn't think so until the recruiters called today for my SIN number. I was digging through my pirate trunk (I have two, one it actually a piece of luggage that looks like a trunk) and it occurred to me how weird it is for me to pick such a job. People who knew me in Air Cadets think its only natural, but everyone else is all, "But you such a freak? Won't you get bored?"

Pfft, I make everything fun.

Anyways, in a few weeks I'll be awarded the rank of Officer Cadet and after I'm done school I will be a Second Lieutenant... Like Havoc... I know I shouldn't being comparing FMA military with Canadian military, but its fun.

-rix the demon


	22. Ichigo Ichie

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**22) Ichigo Ichie (For Only This Moment)**

Jean hugged himself, his cigarette hanging loosely between his lips as he leaned against a wall outside.

_How could he steal another?_

Jean slid down the wall and tilted his head back to watch the clouds. He thought of that day him and Ed watched the clouds together. It had been peaceful and the moment when he thought he had found _the one_. Then like all good things Jean had, Mustang just had to swoop in and take it away.

"For only this moment, I'll pretend that Ed really did love me. I'll pretend he chose me. I'll only pretend..."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, Jean, you have issues. It's funny though. I started this fic only because all the pairings I liked were already claimed. Now I really do love Havoc as a character to play with. I want to try him out with Al, only I really hate writing Al. Maybe because Al is such a nice guy I can't get the angst I need to be happy from him... How warped is that?

On a personal note, I'm back to work again. I had a month off due to a schedule glitch and before that I was a shift supervisor so I wasn't required to actually work. More deal with shit so people could work uninterrupted. Now I'm back in the pool teaching all ages to swim and such. My voice broke after I sang Oh McDonald 56times. I counted :D

Did I mention I had all preschool classes from 0900 (9am) to 1900 (7pm) minus the three hour break I get in the middle to go home. Man those kids wore me out. They literally had me jumping through hoops and doing back flips (Feel free to be impressed by my aquatic skills).

Oh! I now am on the Author Alert list of 100 people and the Author Favourite list of 98. --Is stupidly happy--

-rix the demon


	23. Candlelight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**23)Candlelight **

Ed looked at the clock and at the table again. He had laid out a nice dinner for them but it was getting late and Jean hadn't returned from work. Edward sat on the floor, hugging Moxie close, fingering the torn ear. Ed really needed Jean that moment, especially after the day he had.

_"What the fuck are you doing?! I love Jean!"_

_"If that were true Fullmetal, you wouldn't have kissed me back."_

Ed held onto the bear and watched the fading candlelight on the walls.

"Jean must know about the kiss... Moxie, do you think he'll come back?"

* * *

**A/N:** I've sang O'McDonald... over fifty times since Monday. Believe it or not, I teach aquatic preschool as a part-time job for fun. My boss totally sweet talked me into it after I decided I would never teach again.

Man she was good. She could talk me into anything and I'm not a push-over at all. I have a new one now, but I miss the old one. She would literally come into the shower and ask me to help her out while I was naked... a true wielder of supreme arm twisting skill.

I mean I had a kid physically hurt another in a class and I had to pin him down to keep my students safe, which is not allowed of course. But fuck that, I refuse to let a child chock another to death because my contract says I'm not allowed to force their body into any position where they feel trapped. That boy was 14, but he was larger than me so I had no quams laying him flat on the floor. I'm very protective.

Back to main point, I quit there and tried a different pool in a non-teaching occupation. I was only there three months before she had me back in the pool, and that was after 24hrs of her meeting me. I miss her I guess, she was let go when a maternity-leave senior staff member came back.

End weird autobiographical rant.

-rix the demon


	24. Love and Hate

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**24) Love and Hate**

It was 4am and Ed refused to acknowledge the loud knocking on their walls. Instead he was focused on keeping his things out of his luggage. It became increasingly hard as Jean shoved shirt after shirt in faster than Ed could keep up with.

"Will you stop? It meant nothing! I WAS FUCKING TIED TO THE CHAIR!"

Jean savagely shoved the bag into Ed's arms and out the door. "Don't give me that! You're _the Fullmetal Alchemist, _Ed. If you didn't want it, you could have done something!"

Ed hugged the bag tightly and looked forlornly at the slammed door.

* * *

**A/N:** I lost my voice. Oh and this Friday is the big enrollment day into the Royal Canadian Military...AND I HAVE NO VOICE. --sigh-- I'm going to go play with Days of Innocence or Collective Thoughts... or both.

I love this chapter by the way. I can just see Jean shoving stuff into the bag while Ed keeps taking it out.

Wish me luck on Friday and after that I hope to work more on fics since I have a week off again. I replied to all the reviews I hope, but if I missed you, feel free to tell me and I'd gladly PM you a thank you and stuff.

Have a fun day.

-rix the demon


	25. The Curtain Falls

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**25) The Curtain Falls**

Ed continued to hug his bag close as he wandered the Eastern City streets alone. It was cold and he didn't know where he was going. Ed wasn't lost, he grew up there, but he refused to take his eyes off the sidewalk.

"When he comes for you Moxie, it will be my chance. It will be a fucking cold day in hell before I let the curtain fall on an argument. He's just confused, I mean, he knows I not lying, right?"

The bear said nothing as Ed had expected, half hanging out of his small brown jacket pocket.

* * *

**A/N:** So who loves the new Reader Traffic? Rix does! She also loves Finland and France, where most of her readers come from. This feature is awesome!

-rix the demon


	26. “I never say the truth”

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**26) "I never say the truth."**

Ed curled up on Hawkeye's couch, thankful she was letting him sleep there. She handed him a spare pillow and asked about what he planned on doing.

Ed sat up and answered, "What I should have done in the first place. I never say the truth. Maybe it's because when I do, they get hurt one way or another."

Hawkeye sat down next to Ed and sighed shoulder hugged him. "I don't know how to help, except that you can stay here as long as you like."

"I'm going to tell him I love him... I hope he believes me."

* * *

**A/N:** I just saw the batman movie... now I'm in the mood for Mirage of Blaze. It's one of my favourite anime. They better make more of it our a certain demon while be upset.

-rix the demon


	27. Splash

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**27) Splash**

Jean splashed cold water on his face and hung his head forward. He was being stupid again. Ed wanted him, he really did! He looked up into his own eyes and said, "Ed wants and chose me! Why are you-me-whatever being such an ass?"

As if to answer him, the sight of the Chief and Ed hugging and kissing in the interrogation room came to mind. Jean swore as he remembered running out of there before they could even stop.

"He doesn't want me. He just used me to lure the Chief back... He was planning this from the start!"

* * *

**A/N:** I am trying to update this daily until its done so it shouldn't be much longer. I'd be more chatty but I'm sleepy. Border is a good manga that I like. But then I'm a military freak... being in the military and all. Well I'm in technically, but I'm on leave without pay. My training doesn't start yet so I'm an unpaid employee... yay...

Oh and this chapter was the hardest to write because... well wtf how was splash supposed to fit my plot? Ch 27 took almost a week to figure out if I remember correctly.

-rix the demon


	28. Dust

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**28) Dust**

Ed sat on his desk, pointedly ignoring Mustang. It had been a week and Moxie sat safely in Ed's drawer, collecting dust and awaiting his master's retrieval.

"Won't you at least think about it Ed? I know there is still something between us. The only thing keeping us apart was your 'attachments' but now you're free."

Ed turned around in time to see Mustang turn the picture of Jean giving him a one armed hug face down. The taller man walked over slowly with the grace of a jungle cat moving in for the kill. Ed felt drawn in...Again.

* * *

**A/N:** Here we are again and Ed looks to be making his choice. Will out knight in shining armour step up, will this smooth cat take the plate? Only two chapters left. Well I'll be honest, there are three. The last chapter is like a season finale on this long ass plot.

Now the one left out of this tricky threesome will be getting his own sequel/spin off in the same format as Epsilon because... well I don't like leaving one person heartbroken at the end of a story. I'll have more details for you in the last few chapters. Have fun reading!

-rix the demon


	29. Silhouette

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**29) Silhouette**

"You're really giving up?" Riza said over the breakfast table.

Ed raised an eyebrow at her before passing her the juice pitcher. "I tried everything from sappy love letters to nearly breaking down his front door. Fuck, I have a stuff animal hostage in my desk. If that is giving up, you need a new dictionary."

"But you love him!"

"I _loved_ him, but he isn't that man anymore and maybe he never was. I knew about his insecurities but I thought he could overcome them. One hug and he leaves me? That's not even a silhouette of love Riza."

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is for Onyxlight who made my night with her many reviews. Thanks for loving Zeta so much.

-rix the demon


	30. Hug!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**30) Hug!**

It poured on the parade square as Ed let it soak him through. He couldn't take it anymore. Half of him kept saying that Jean was going to talk to him today, after this case, this evening and so on. Weeks flashed by with nothing. Ed can't even remember the last time he saw Jean's front instead of his retreating back. Ed couldn't chase him anymore and didn't even want to. The lack of trust hurt when he did nothing wrong!

Two blue arms enclosed around him and he felt his heart flutter. "I have loved you all along Ed."

* * *

**A/N: **Happy Birthday radcat38! I don't know if it's_ still_ your birthday due to time zones but happy birthday anyways.

This is the big cliffy and last 100 word chapter. Now I have one more that's... 938 words. I think I may fiddle with it until it's 1000 words. Think of it as a TV show season finale. It's the wow chapter or whatever. --yawns and waves--

-rix the demon


	31. Mine

**Disclaimer: **I don't own that FMA and I sing it in my own way!

* * *

**31) Mine**

Ed turned around in the loosening embrace and felt his heart drop. The eyes looking into his were not the light blue ones he had been longing for but the onyx blue ones that had never left his side since Jean abandoned him.

"Mustang, I can't. Why don't you just leave me alone?" Ed said with a heavy heart.

Mustang cupped his face with cold wet hands, hands that felt so wrong in every way and replied, "But I want _you_ Ed. Havoc doesn't but I do. Can't you see it?"

It was true, Jean didn't even want to look at him anymore, but that didn't mean Ed was ready to replace the void Jean left in his heart.

"I can see it," Ed replied, "but you don't love me. You never have." His voice was without passion or conviction, all of that being washed away with the rain and the dreary weeks of heart break.

Ed felt overcome with a state of indifference.

What did it matter if Roy Mustang wanted him? Should he be honoured or something just a ridiculous that the man he spent his entire youth chasing turned him away like trash and was suddenly there to pick him back up when he was tossed aside again?

Roy Mustang, a man with words for every occasion, never ceased to disappoint. "Love? Men like us can't love Ed. We strive and reach for things that we can't have. We are greedy and ambitious. You of all people should know of greed. No, men like us don't love, we want. And I want you like I have never wanted anything in my life. The lengths you went through to become my inside man in Central prove that you want me too. Stop running from the truth Ed and live this life you have created for both of us!"

Mustang pulled him into a hard and raw kiss. It was more of the colonel trying to suck off his face than a passionate embrace. Ed gasped for air but that only allowed a venturing tongue to invade his mouth, covering ground like a hurricane, ravaging everything in its path.

Ed shoved him away, hard and Mustang hit the pavement hard on his ass.

With hard eyes and an accusing finger, Edward told his childhood idol exactly what he thought of the man. "This is how it is, Mustang. I loved you for your ambition, a lot like your crew, but I don't fucking _want_ you anymore. You are this bright and shiny unreachable thing that people dream of having but can't. I just want someone who is only mine, not only mine when something more important doesn't come up. You have nothing to give Mustang, only the will to take. I love Jean because I could have all of him and give him all of me. I know that's gone but I am not so desperate as to take the next thing that comes along. Now get out of here before I shove my foot so far up your ass your eyes pop out."

Ed spun on his heel and turned to leave but that same cold hand grabbed his to hold him back. At the end of his patience, Ed clenched his fist and turned to bury it into Mustang's face, but someone beat him to it. The thick frigid rain stuck Ed's bangs to his face, making it hard to see who the third party was.

Short blond hair glinted off the lamp light and Ed's mind shouted, 'Jean!'

Edward would recognize those broad shoulders and straight back anywhere. He had spent the last few weeks looking at nothing but that back, wishing for it to turn around. And it did.

He shivered from the obvious cold and Ed held his breath, unable to say a word. Edward just thought the same phrase over and over again in a desperate tone: _Why was he here? _

"You have something of mine," Jean declared strongly.

Edward's mind raced in circles until it landed on the soft passenger in his pocket. He withdrew Moxie, feeling both angry Jean was coming for the bear _now _and that Ed no longer had the will to force Jean to listen to his side of the story. That had been the plan after all when he kidnapped the bear, but now it was too late. Ed would hand over the animal and let Jean walk out of his life for good because Ed loved him. You don't cage people you love.

"Here," Ed held Moxie out like one would offer a sword, with two hands. Jean gave him a funny look and place his hands on the bear also but didn't take them away.

"You think I came for that?" He asked in surprise.

Ed looked away and hung his head. "Why else would you talk to _me_?"

Jean gripped his wrists over the stuffed animal and kissed him chastely on the cheek. Ed stood completely frozen.

Jean spoke in soft, well thought out words like he had been rehearsing them for ages. "I have always been yours and I knew that. I was hopelessly owned and loved every moment of it. But that's not right because I want you to mine too. So now I'm here, staking my claim and asking you to let me love you like you have loved me all along."

Ed smiled widely and threw his arms around his lover's neck, kissing him deeply. Jean hugged him back and picked Ed up slightly.

It was a perfect moment like the moving picture shows. Mustang sat dejected and knew that he could never compete. He was jealous but no longer felt the need to come between them. He stood up and walked away, allowing their love to go untarnished by his unwanted presence.

The only real witness to their reunion was the poor soaked bear that was picked up only a moment later and brought home by both his owners.

* * *

**A/N: **I want to take a moment to thank you all for reading this so far. When I started Epsilon it was only something to do one afternoon while watching a movie, just a little writing exercise. Who knew it would accumulate such a following. This series has attracted a lot of new readers to my fic collection and it makes me smile every time I get a review for an older fic when I update this one.

Now that Jean and Ed are left to their happily ever after, what will happen to poor Roy? The next fic is call Delta... because I'm keeping with my theme here. Delta is the name of the prompt table. The first chapter will be up tomorrow and it will be the fifty 1 sentence chs. If you guys really like it I may make this a quadruplet for kicks and squeals with another sequel of 100 word chapters.

I love symmetry too much I think.

So please join Roy as the tale continues with him and his own office affair. Bonus points for whoever can guess who I'm pairing him with. AND NO IT IS NOT ARMSTRONG SILKY! Or a female. Or a OC.

Okay, I'm going. Goodnight.

-rix the demon


End file.
